The Boy Next Door
by reedygirl44
Summary: [COMPLETE! ONE SHOT.] Brad finds out his former girlfriend is going out with his best friend and Randy had also kept it a secret. Includes an OC. First H.I fic!


**The Boy Next Door**

This is most proberly going to be a one shot. Brad finds out his former girlfriend is going out with his best friend and Randy had also kept it a secret. Includes an OC. First H.I fic!

I do not own anything that belongs to Home Improvement. I do, however, own Paige O'Brien.

* * *

Paige O'Brien sat comfortably on the couch with her head buried in her drama book, hopefully not to be disturbed. All of the sudden her best friend, Randy Taylor came crashing down next to her, all Paige could do was narrow her eyes.

"History of Theatre ... hmm, interesting." Randy announced as he looked at the cover of the book, of course he thought it was interesting, as he was also into drama, one of many things he and Paige had in common.

"You shouldn't be so shocked, Randy." Paige smiled with a chuckle, closing the thick book.

"I'm not." Randy shrugged. "Though, I am more interested in how exactly you hooked up with Kenny, a.k.a Brad's best friend and our neighbor."

Pagie groaned, she knew this was coming. She had been secretley dating the boy next door, Kenny Weber, for about a month. They decided to go secret, because Paige used to go out with Randy's older brother, Brad, they had a pretty serious relationship. It was a secret from nearly everyone until last week when Randy caught Kenny bringing her home, Randy had made a promise to keep it a secret.

"I dunno." Paige shrugged innocently, she glanced at Randy who quirked an eyebrow. "It just kinda happened."

"It just kinda happened. Alright. I believe that." Randy nodded, folding his arms, sitting back into the couch. "So, you two were teamed up for a project and started seeing more of each other until one thing led to another and all of the sudden you two started kissing."

Paige couldn't believe it, he was spot on. "Never knew you were a genius at relationships, Randy."

"I am a genius." Randy grinned. "I am with Lauren, you know."

"Oh yes, Lauren, how could I not know, how long has it been now ... five years?" Paige replied with a smile.

"Five years to be exact, it's good to know you're keeping track." Randy confirmed, standing up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"I do my best." Paige chuckled, getting up and following him, she eyed him going to the fridge.

"Soda?' Randy offered peering from the fridge.

"Sure." Paige nodded. "Thanks." She said as he handed her the can.

"No problem." Randy gave Paige a nod slight as he opened the can. "So, uh, have you thought about telling Brad?"

"Telling Brad what?" Paige asked after having a drink.

"About you and Kenny." Randy quirked an eyebrow, concentrating on his friend, she blankly stared at him. "You gotta tell him sometime. Yeah, I know I've promised to keep, but I don't know how long I can, afterall he is my brother and he deserves to know. Personally I think it'd be better if he found out by you rather then finding it out any other way."

Paige deeply sighed. "Yeah I know, I'm working on it alright. I just haven't found right the time." She paused. "How exactly am I suppose to tell him?"

Randy shrugged. "Well, it's not like you guys are going out anymore or have just broken up. I think it'll be pretty safe. Yeah sure he might be upset at first, but I'm sure he'll cool down. You just gotta tell Brad the way it is."

"Tell me what?"

Paige spun around literally into Brad who had snuck up on them. How long was he there for? Long enough to hear the whole conversation? She shook her head.

Brad glanced from his brother to Paige, knowing they were up to something. "Right, if my name's mentioned in a conversation between my brother and former girlfriend, I think I should know."

"Uh ..." Paige stumbled, stepping back a bit. "We were discussing what to get you for your birthday. Right Randy?"

"Oh yeah, for your birthday, that's right." Randy nodded, managing to hold it as he was caught off guard.

"Cool." Brad grinned, obviously believing. "It better be something good!"

"Oh it will be." Randy quickly replied, nodding. He gulped hard when his older brother frowned at him.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat to find out what you're getting me, but I gotta hit the road with Kenny."

Paige's heart skipped a beat when Brad mentioned Kenny, she felt Randy nudging her from behind. She opened her mouth when Brad turned around.

"Have fun." Paige just managed.

"We always do Paige." Brad nodded, slightly touching her shoulder with his fist before heading out.

Paige and Randy watched until Brad disappeared, they turned to each other as they heard the door close. They both let out a big sigh.

"You really gotta tell Brad that you're going out with Kenny, Paige." Randy managed after the shock had disappeared.

"You're going out with Kenny?"

Paige spun around nearly losing her balance and feeling her heart jump out of her throat. Unbeknown to her and Randy, Brad had forgotten something and had to come back in, over hearing Randy's remark, he now wanted an explanation.

"Uhh..." Paige stumbled yet again, getting frustrated with herself, she could not look Brad in the eye, when Randy nudged her again.

"Paige wants to talk to you." Randy cut in, with one look from the two, he quickly disappeared before either could question him.

"Well? You gonna tell me what's going on?" Brad demanded, getting upset.

"Okay!" Paige let out a sigh, she wanted to kill Randy for his uncalled act. "What you heard Randy say is true ... I'm ... dating Kenny."

"What?" Brad blurted. "How? When did it happen?"

"It's been going on for about a month ... Brad, we were going to tell you." Paige finished off quickly, concentrating on Brad's reactions.

"A month?" Brad blurted again. "A month and you've never bothered to tell me?"

"We were, okay? When we found the right time!" Paige admitted, feeling uneasy.

"Right, when the right time came, when I happen to walk in your conversation with my brother ... anyway, how does Randy know?" Brad felt frustrated.

"He saw Kenny dropping me off ... he caught us." Paige decided to tell the truth.

"How is it possible that my brother found out and he never told me?" Brad demanded, slightly raising his voice.

"Because, Kenny and I asked him to keep it and not tell anyone, until we tell you ourselves." Paige continued at ease.

"Oh thanks, getting my own brother to keep secrets from me .. that's just great, Paige, just great." With that Brad groaned, picking up his bag and spinning around.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked alerted.

"He's dead!" Brad yelled back, heading towards the door, he slammed it on the way out.

* * *

R&R would be nice! 


End file.
